Ecology of Zar-Eaza and Zar-Voez
WEATHER AND CLIMATE The Climate of Daenor is moderate, with the most rainfall occurring during the winters and autumn. The flatlands are frequently covered in mist or fog, coming down from the mountains or the Heights. However, this fog rarely lasts long, and clears up by the early afternoon (except in the Loeg Hithui, where it lingers almost permanently). The winters in Daenor are quite cold, with a lot of snow descending from the Mountains and plateau. Summer is relatively warm, though not as drastic as that of the Udum Plateau. Months MONTHS/ TEMP (RAINFALL) 1.Naiza (winter)/ 5-25 degrees (Snowy) 2.Nizui (winter)/ 5-25 degrees (Snowy) 3.Kwaer (winter)/ 15-35 degrees (Rainy) 4.Kwiza (spring)/ 30-50 degrees (Normal) 5.Loga (spring)/ 50-65 degrees (Normal) 6.Nuri (spring)/ 65-75 degrees (Mod.Rain) 7.Ker'vaz (summer)/ 65-75 degrees (Normal) 8.Uru (summer)/ 65-75 degrees (Normal) 9.Iwanez (summer)/ 60-70 degrees (Normal) 10.Narvel (autumn)/ 60-45 degrees (Rainy) 11.Hiza (autumn)/ 45-30 degrees (Normal) 12.Giri (autumn)/ 15-30 degrees (Snowy) FAUNA 'Chetmoig-' This large cat is a predator that lives in the hills of Miru and the highlands of Zar-Voez. It is nocturnal, and greatly feared by the Orcs of the region. The cat's strong, compact frame is perfect for the type of hunting it practices. A Chetmig often waits in areas where its gray markings provide the best camouflage and then leaps on its prey from a distance of 150 ft. 'Blackbears-' These large and solitary creatures are omnivores. Their diet consists of anything from root and berries, to fish, small mammals, and carrion. Blackbears are often passive, but can become fierce if enraged. Blackbears can become a nuisance to towns, raiding food stores and rubbish dumps. 'Cavebears-' Found in the hilly regions of Daenor, the huge cave bears share many similar characteristics with their small brethren. Some of them grow to weigh 1400lbs, and stand on their hind-legs at 9' in height. Cavebears are solitary wanderers, and gorge on roots and berries in autumn for their winter slumber. Older male bears are cranky and aggressive to those that disturb them. Cavebears have brown to black fur, large wide paws and large hump between the shoulders. Older males have graying hairs on the hump, makingit appear almost silver in colour. 'Golden Eagles-' These Eagles generally make their home in the Hill sand Mountains of Daenor. 'Caru-' A large deer, found only in the northern forests and marches of Daenor. It is prized by hunters for its large antlers. Caru prefer non-forested areas, and often travel in gargantuan herds numbering as many as 20,000. They feed on grasses, moving to the lowlands in winter. Their warm furs and pelts are highly sought. 'Glutan-' A dreadful creature found in the southern regions of Zar-Eaza. The Glutani are solitary black-furred beasts shaped like badgers. They are unbelievably quick and fierce, and have been known to attack large groups of armed men without provocation. They fight to the death, even if escape is easily available. 'Auroch-' Wild cattle or kine, Aurych are the ancestors of the domestic cows of Pacifica. Most found in Daenor are feral descendants of animals scattered during the Gaellian Wars. All are horned, and the bulls can be dangerous when confronted. The Auroch are mostly found in the northern plains of Zar-Eaza. 'Small Rodents- '''The most common rodent on the plains of Daenor is the Cunara, a gopher which resembles a stout rat. They live mainly on grass roots, and are a nuisance on plains due to their large colonies of interlocking tunnels. Their tunnels are close to the surface, and their entry holes rise a foot above ground level. Their burrowing can lead to many broken legs. Other rodents include rabbits, field mice and hedgehogs. Bats are also common in the forests. '''Shaking Asp-' This poisonous snake lives in both the hills and forests of Daenor. It has a strong venom, but fortunately possesses a ring of heavy loose scales around its head that give off a distinctive warning. 'Frunt-' These bizarre creatures live in the bogs of Loeg Hithui. They are five foot long black salamanders with red feathery gills, and devour water plants. They spend most of their time buried in mud. They are considered an omen to the Gaellians, but have been reported to have tasty flesh. 'Dumbledors-' Giant green and black wasps, sometimes a foot long, which dwell on the fringes of the Loeg Hithui. They live in large hives, and are easy to aggravate. Their poison, whilst not deadly, can lead to great and long-lasting pain, and numb an entire limb for days. Their honey is rumoured to be a great aphrodisiac, but is sickly sweet and barely edible. Domesticated Animals Like most Mannish folk, a wide variety of domestic cattle, fowl and pets are kept by villagers and towns-people alike. In addition, there are the usual Orcish pets, such as Shujak and Beamok. Other Creatures 'Trolls-' Trolls are common throughout Daenor, especially in the hills. In addition, a variety of Forest Troll lives in the Taur Liantier, as well as the western eaves of Tauron. 'Giant Spiders-' These semi-intelligent spiders make their homes high in the trees of Taur Liantier. Mainly wild, but also serving as steeds for Orcs and Dark Elves, the giant Spiders are a challenge to all those wishing to travel through the forest. 'Gli'kesh-' Once fair Naiads, the Gli'kesh are now human-devouring monsters, living on Tol Falmar. Resembling beguilingly beautiful and seductive females, they have pointed ears, slightly yellowish skin, and slightly webbed digits. They are able to transform their legs into fishtails and vice-versa at will. Their beautiful song can reach for miles, and draws men and women alike to their island. Once their, the Gli'kesh devour the victim and steal their possessions. Their island is filled with their treasures and prizes. The Gli'kesh are lead by the Gli'Mir, a powerful and highly seductive female. When there is a shortage of human-flesh, they dine on fish and birds. 'Demons-' Demons abound in the forest of Taur Gwath. Demons of all different types and from different plains make their home here, all offering service to the Shadow-Mage. There is no real hierarchy, and the most powerful leads. There are many rival demon gangs, and constant warring in the forest. Most are unable to leave the forest due to Oaths sworn to the Shadowmage via their True-Names. Their home is determined by the type- some live in mountains, some in tree-tops, over in the bowels of the earth. FLORA 'Darsurion- '''a large fern which grows near rivers. The leaf of the Darsurion is used heal small cuts and abrasions. Its leaf is ground, and then mixed with a little water. Once applied directly to the wound, it helps heal the cut and soothe the pain. '''Phenilas- '''An all-too-common weed, found in hilly areas of Ilmanor. Its broad leaves inflict a burning, itching feeling on the skin. It often comes in large patches, and its effects are not felt until a half-hour after contact with the leaves. '''White-Berried Shrub-' A common shrub in the Taur Gwath. When ripe, its berries can cause a swift and painless death. If not ripe, they merely cause vomiting. 'Ul-Naza-' A beautiful white leaf said to grow only where a god has shed their tears. It cures any poison if chewed. The only source in Daenor is on the island of Tol Falmar. 'Tar'nash-' A swamp weed found in the Loeg Hithui, this plant can be dried and smoked as a euphoric relaxant. It is very common with the people of Zar-Eaza. 'Bisa'mi-' A tall fern growing in the lowlands of Daenor. Its roots can be fermented to make a very strong alcohol, known as Bisar. Bisar is favoured by Orcs, and most men will find it sour and unfavourable. It is also exceedingly powerful. Category:Daenor Category:Zar-Eaza Category:Zar-Voez Category:Regions Category:Ecology Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather